Hidden City: Mystery of Shadows Wiki
AD_Intro1.png|Event: Through the Fog|link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.fandom.com/wiki/Through_the_Fog|linktext=Play the new location "Airship Dock" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! AD_Intro2.png|Event: Through the Fog|link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.fandom.com/wiki/Through_the_Fog|linktext=Play the new location "Airship Dock" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! AD_Intro3.png|Event: Through the Fog|link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.fandom.com/wiki/Through_the_Fog|linktext=Play the new location "Airship Dock" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! Upper_City2.png|Event: Through the Fog|link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.fandom.com/wiki/Through_the_Fog|linktext=Play the new location "Upper City" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Note from Admin Hey everyone! If you see the location for a bulleted item/s in any City Locations then please email us at hiddencityshots@gmail.com We would love your help to complete maps that still have bulleted items listed. We only ask that they be the full screenshot, completely unmarked and uncropped. We also ask that they be sent to us in PNG format. We also prefer the screens to be 1500 to 2000 pixels wide and no larger than 3800 and higher. I have also created a thread in Discussions for any suggestions on wiki improvements and any new topics that should be explored! If you have a suggestion, please reply to the thread. :) Thank you, Annabella Admin Blog Click here to check out the latest info and updates for the game and the wiki! What is Hidden City? Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (Formerly titled Mystery of Shadows) is produced by G5 Entertainment and is available for PC and mobile devices. Get ready for a journey unlike any other! Mirages of an unknown city have been seen around the world. Is it real … or a hoax? While your detective agency is busy gathering information, your friend is dragged into the phantom city by black smoke. The only one who can save him, you must now enter the strangest place you’ve ever been … where magic, witchcraft and science work together, imagination turns real and weird creatures wander the streets. All around there are people and things gaining unusual abilities and a black smoke that seems to be alive, bringing with it enigmatic artifacts, secrets and dangers. ''In order to rescue your friend and solve these unexplained phenomena, you will need to fulfill risky quests, explore dungeons, research amulets and get help from friends. Unravel the many mysteries of Shadow City as you fight monsters, confront a cult and rid the city of a horrible evil!' What is this Wiki? This wiki is in support of the Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (formerly titled Mystery of Shadows). We have a page for each location along with possible hidden locations for the hidden item that you might be searching for! And most locations have item maps, which is a picture of the location with each of the hidden spots of where a specific item is. Who Runs this Wiki? This wiki is run by Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 along with 3 mods and a lot of dedicated players pitching in their knowledge to share with other players who may feel they need extra help in learning the ins and outs of the game or if they have trouble finding an item, they can look it up here in the wiki by visiting it's location page. There's a lot of information available to everyone, and we're always here to answer questions about anything game related. There's always more information to come as well. This wiki is checked daily and updated frequently. Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 - Admin Shanera - Mod/Graphic Coordinator for Maps Scorpion6660 - Mod/Graphic Coordinator for Wiki Jet Kirby - Content Mod Sister Sites '' Listed below are other Hidden City wiki's or groups you can check out!'' *German Wiki Getting Started * Tutorial * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Location Ranks * Mini-Games * Monsters * Tips & Tricks * Diary of Investigations (aka Cases) * Exploration Modes * Events For a full list of things you can find on this wiki, please visit Hidden City Info Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Latest Activity Category:Home